Generally, lighting apparatuses are divided into a direct type lighting apparatus to directly heat a coil with a predetermined durability by supplying electric power to the coil, and an indirect type lighting apparatus to generate light using collision between fluorescent materials due to high voltage supplied to a tube filled with the fluorescent materials.
The generated light is reflected by the reflector lampshade, which is installed in the lighting apparatus, and illuminates a desired region so that a desired illuminance can be obtained.
However, the conventional lighting apparatus lights simply, and cannot generate sufficient illuminance because of light loss due to the reflector that reflects light only in one direction.
In order to overcome the above problem, a conventional lighting apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a box-shaped upper cap (10) which is integrally molded and to which a power cable is connected, and a reflecting cover (20) having a light diffuser (25) that is coupled to the lower side of the cap, which is installed to a surface facing a lamp to diffuse light generated from the lamp when the light is reflected by the reflecting cover, and that takes the form of an embossed semi-sphere, a quadrangular pyramid-shape, or the like.
However, according to the conventional light apparatus, since light generated by the lamp directly illuminates objects, shock is directly transmitted to electrodes and the electrodes are frequently broken when moving or installing the conventional light apparatus. Moreover, since the cap is integrally formed with the reflecting cover, unnecessary waste occurs because the entire apparatus must be replaced even when one component of the conventional lighting apparatus is damaged. Since it is difficult to manufacture the reflecting cover taking the form of the embossed shape, the quadrangular pyramid shape, or the like, manufacturing costs are increased.
Further, since the reflecting cover takes the form of the embossed shape, the quadrangular pyramid-shape, or the like, when light is generated by the lamp, the light arrives at the surface of the embossed, or quadrangular shaped reflecting cover and is directly reflected to a glass bulb of the lamp due to the angle of reflection. Thus, since the lamp heated to generate the light receives the reflected light, lifespan of the lamp is reduced and the reflectivity of the light is decreased.